


Contemplation

by helloopepper



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, M/M, collar bones, idk - Freeform, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloopepper/pseuds/helloopepper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory had quite a bit of time to think during his time as a Centurion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contemplation

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even...I don't even know. I have no explanation. It just sort of happened.

There were many things Rory Williams contemplated during his time as a Centurion, one of which was the Doctor's collar bone. He felt bad about it, at first; he was thinking about someone else--another man, in fact, when he was supposed to be guarding and protecting his wife. But he reasoned that 2,000 years was quite a long time and that Amy had probably thought about the Doctor in a more compromising position before, so she wouldn't be able to judge. And if he was being completely honest, he wasn't sure he _wanted_ to stop thinking about it.

It was an interesting body part, as shrouded in mystery and speculation as another anatomical feature of his that lay farther south. Because of the Doctor's obsession with bow ties, Rory had only seen the object of his thoughts once in a blue moon, when he would catch the man in question in his night dress (and somehow, he wasn't surprised by the fact that the Doctor wore a night dress). It was perfect; smooth creamy skin with a single freckle that Rory ached to kiss.

After his Centurion days, when the trio was reunited on the TARDIS, Rory would occasionally catch himself staring at the culprit of his desire, wondering what it would be like to lay butterfly kisses down the Doctor's neck and along that beautiful collar bone.

Rory's thoughts were somewhere along these lines when the Doctor finally noticed his staring. "Rory." he said in that slow questioning tone that made Rory both anxious and rather excited, "What are you looking at? Is there something on my shirt?"

"N-no." Rory stuttered, clearing his throat awkwardly. He hadn't even noticed that he'd been staring. "Nothing, Doctor." He said quickly. He turned his gaze to his feet, feeling heat rush to his cheeks and praying to every god there was that the Doctor wouldn't notice.

The Doctor stared at him for a moment, eyebrows knitted together, before turning back to the control panel, chattering away about something Rory was sure he wouldn't have been able to understand even if he had been paying attention.

Rory exhaled, closing his eyes in relief. He knew he had come too close, had let his desire carry him away. His mind was screaming at him to be more careful, to control his thoughts, but a small part of him thought it wasn't close enough. A small part of him wondered if he had seen something flash in the Doctor's eyes, just for a second--a rather familiar emotion that Rory was almost afraid to give a name to. For a moment, Rory wondered if the Doctor had been contemplating the same things he had.

He found himself taking a subconscious step forward, arm slightly outstretched, reaching for the Doctor's shoulder. He opened his mouth to speak (he had no idea what he was going to say, but it almost didn't seem to matter at that point), when he heard footsteps heading their way. Both men turned, Rory hastily distancing himself from the Doctor, and watched as Amy appeared in the control room, fiery red hair flying about. And suddenly they were being whisked away on another dangerous adventure, all thoughts of body parts pushed away for the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> I first posted this like about a year ago on mibba, but now that I have an account here I figured I'd bring it over. Sorry if it's terrible :/


End file.
